Amantes de medianoche
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Keita se siente solo, está solo sin Kazuki, sin embargo su soledad se esfuma al ser visitado por su amante de medianoche. ¡Anímense a leerlo!


**Amantes de medianoche**

**One-Short**

Hoy finalmente hice lo que tenía que hacer, aclarar mis sentimientos de buenas a primeras para así evitar lastimar a las personas que más estimo en mi vida.

- Honey, vamos, es una cita.

- Lo siento, Naruse-san, yo…no puedo aceptar.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Yo…amo a Kazuki, no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea Endo Kazuki, lo siento mucho.

Lo sé, está dolido, puedo sentirlo. Lo miro y veo su expresión clara de decepción. Vuelvo mi mirada al suelo, avergonzado, sin saber que decirle para animarlo. Escucho su voz, me está llamando. Alzo la mirada.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien. Me repondré.

Es una locura amarlo como lo amo, después de haber pasado tantos años separados. Ambos prometimos alguna vez ir a la misma escuela, él, con ansias, esperó que aquel momento llegase, pero yo lo olvidé por completo, hasta que lo volví a ver en esta escuela y mis recuerdos regresaron a mi mente. Kazuki es especial, es amable, caballeroso y, por sobre todas las cosas, mi mejor amigo. Le echo mucho de menos ahora, porque está muy lejos de mí, cumpliendo con su obligación como presidente de la escuela que es. Y tengo rabia de mí mismo por ser tan desesperado y querer irlo a buscar sin saber en dónde está. Sé que soy muy ansioso, egoísta por pensar de esta manera, pero a veces me gustaría que Kazuki no fuera quien es…así tendría tiempo solo para mí y no para otras cosas. Kazuki, vuelve pronto, o me volveré loco por las tonterías en las que estoy pensado –me digo a mí mismo- Ya son las 00:00 horas, sigo despierto y sin poder conciliar el sueño, hoy te has ausentado todo el día y te he extrañado. Dime, Kazuki… ¿qué puedo hacer para dejar de lado tu ausencia?

Siento que alguien se acerca por la puerta, intento parecer dormido, pensando que sería Ou-sama o tal vez Nakajima-san cerciorándose de que cada alumno esté durmiendo como corresponde, pero mi idea se va inmediatamente al ver como ese alguien forcejea constantemente la cerradura. Ahora sí estoy asustado, tengo miedo Kazuki, alguien quiere colarse en mi cuarto y tú ni apareces. El extraño continuó forcejeando y en poco tiempo dejó de hacerlo, dejándome confundido.

- Kazuki, ven pronto…

Que extraño, siento frío… ¿acaso he dejado la ventana abierta? Miro rápidamente y me topo con la sombra de alguien entrando por la ventana. Quiero gritar, quiero hacer algo, pero no puedo, mis labios se han sellado de repente. Un último pensamiento se me viene a la mente antes de cubrirme con la sábana hasta la cabeza: 'Kazuki'

- Keita…

¿Eh? Esa voz…se me hace conocida. Abro los ojos con lentitud, con miedo, ya casi con terror y veo la cara de Kazuki con semblante preocupado, mirándome. Me quedo observándole, desconcertado, sorprendido…

- Kazuki…

- Keita, me tenías preocupado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar la ventana sin seguro?

- ¿Eh? ¿No la cerré?

- No, no lo hiciste –suspiró después.- ¡Tsk! No seas tan descuidado.

- Lo siento. Hoy…te demoraste.

- Perdón, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- Ya no importa, ahora estás aquí…conmigo.

Sonreíste. Amo cuando sonríes de esa manera tan tierna, como si fueras un niño. Te abrazo, fuertemente, compensando las largas horas que hemos llevado separados. Te amo, Kazuki, te amo desde que éramos pequeños, te amo ahora, te amaré siempre, eternamente. Me miras a los ojos y yo me conecto con los tuyos, me besas y yo te dejo explorar mi boca tanto como quieras, después de todo soy tuyo, siempre lo voy a ser.

- Te amo, Kazuki.

- Yo también, Keita.

- Quédate esta noche, no quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Cerraste bien la puerta?

- Totalmente asegurada.

- Entonces no se diga más, me quedaré esta noche a tu lado, sin separarme de ti.

Me abrazas, yo me rindo ante ti, amado mío. Es increíble lo que siento cuando estás a mi lado, me siento seguro, protegido, resguardado como un tesoro, así es como me cuidas, no has cambiado en lo absoluto y me alegra saber que tú, Suzubishi Kazuki, sigues siendo el mismo que hace ocho largos años. Cuando estoy sin ti, pienso en todo segundo como debería hacer para olvidar tu ausencia, pero ahora que estás a mi lado, todas mis inseguridades y mis dudas se han esfumado, porque solo me dedico a abrazarte y a sentirte cerca de mí mientras no tienes ninguna obligación más que estar junto a mí.

- ¿Kazuki?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hoy Naruse-san quiso llevarme a una cita.

- ¡Ese Naruse-san! ¡¿Cuando se cansará?!

- Fui sincero con él, le dije que te amaba profundamente y que no podía pensar en nadie más. ¿Hice bien?

- Hiciste bien, es mejor ser sincero.

- Él lo tomó muy bien, espero que todavía podamos ser amigos.

- Verás que si.

Es doloroso cuando amas a alguien y tienes que lastimar a otra persona por defender lo que sientes por tu ser especial. Amo a Suzubishi Kazuki, mi amigo de la infancia, mi primer amigo, mi primer y único amor para toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**N/A: Para la próxima prometo hacer un FF más largo, decidí hacer un pequeño one short de esta pareja porque no habían FFs de Keita y Kazuki, así que espero contar con su apoyo!**

**Atte**

**Namida no Megami.**


End file.
